Right Here
by OnlyHope14
Summary: AU eventually. Sarah and Cameron struggle with their growing affections for each other. Further tension is put between them as Cameron’s true mission is uncovered and put into action. Sarah and Cameron femslash. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Title: Right Here

Fandom: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles

Pairing: Sarah/Cameron

Rating: M

Word Count: 657

Summary: A short chapter. Let me know if it's good enough to continue and I'll work on a plot.

Sarah lay awake in bed; it was the dead of the night. The strangest thing had happened earlier that day and she just couldn't keep her mind from the fresh memory. Although now she'd thought about it so much that her memory of it may differ from what actually did happen.

She had been in the car with Cameron on the way home after a 'day watch' at a warehouse. They hadn't spoken about what the plan was there. They hadn't spoken at all in fact. A full 15 minutes of silence. Sarah had glanced across at Cameron who was driving. This had been one of those times that Sarah had starred at Cameron for a few seconds too long and started to enjoy it.

Her eyes roamed downwards and found Cameron's legs. Covered with jeans of course. So tight that it wasn't hard to picture them absent. Sarah eye's caught movement and snapped back up to find Cameron looking at her. Sarah's eyes widened in shock of Cameron's expression, not blank or confused. She was smirking.

And then. Sarah's heart jumped as Cameron winked at her before switching the radio on and returning her attention to the road. Sarah tore her eyes away from Cameron and focused on anything but the girl.

Sarah's mind finally returned to the present as she felt a dulled version of her earlier emotion flood through her at the memory. That smirk. It was like Cameron _knew _what she was thinking. And then the wink. Where on earth did that come from? Sarah was sure she hadn't been obvious with her developing acceptance of Cameron. Or her developing something else.

Sarah swallowed hard at the thought. It was getting increasingly hard to ignore over the last few weeks. She pulled the covers off herself and sat on the edge of her bed, contemplating getting a glass of water and inevitably seeing Cameron. She sighed in helplessness, rising to her feet and walking to her door, taking a deep breath before opening it and quietly proceeding to the kitchen.

Sarah poured and drank the water as quick as she could, trying to avoid Cameron's presence. She was too aware of her own feelings right at this moment. But just as she finished and put the glass in the sink she heard that voice. That one she secretly longed to hear.

"You cannot sleep?" Cameron asks innocently as Sarah refuses to face her.

"Yeah, something like that." She responds quietly, aware Cameron will hear her anyway. Sarah can feel her gaze against her back so she turns and looks at Cameron, heart skipping at the sight of her in the moonlight through the window.

"Are you okay?" Cameron questions further while slowly stepping closer. Sarah inched backwards into the kitchen bench. It was starting to become a _mission_ to breath.

"I'm fine. Why?" Sarah unintentionally came across as irritated. Cameron tilted her head.

"Because you are standing alone in the dark." Sarah noticed Cameron's voice wasn't completely automated sounding. If anything, it was very slightly defensive. She sighed at the tone she'd used and the habit she had of using it with Cameron nearly every day.

"Oh. Yeah. I just wanted some water." Sarah's tone was dismissive this time while avoiding looking at her. Cameron took it as a hint to leave Sarah alone. It's usually what that tone meant.

"Thank you for explaining. Goodnight." She turned and started to walk away. Sarah watched as Cameron was disappearing from her sight. Again it wasn't the tone she had planned to use but it had slipped out from habit.

Sarah's mind mulled over Cameron's words as she was once again 'standing alone in the dark'. Why did that seem to have a double meaning? Sarah sighed and returned to her room, not getting nearly enough sleep that night. Even though she longed for the company of Cameron, she wouldn't admit it. She _was_ alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Right Here - Chapter 2**

It had been a week since Sarah had that sleepless night, deep within her thoughts about Cameron. Ever since then, there was nothing else she thought of in a spare moment. It was driving Sarah insane. It was as if that moment in the car flipped a switch in Sarah's mind and now everything Cameron did stood out. Hell, even everything Sarah herself did stood out more. She was constantly aware of putting space between them or if they did touch, she would end the contact immediately, hating how it felt so good.

Sarah sighed as she pondered over her week. She assumed John was out with Riley somewhere as usual, they might even be in the house. She'd been in her room most of the day. Most of the week really. Avoiding. But she would have to double check with Cameron about John's whereabouts. Sarah left her room to find Cameron and ended up searching the entire house with no luck. The thought occurred to her that Cameron might be in her own room. Sarah let out a brief chuckle.

Sarah came to a stop outside Cameron's door. She waited a few seconds, wondering if she should knock or walk in. She decided to knock but only waited a beat before opening the door slowly.

Cameron had heard Sarah coming but was wondering why she had stopped outside her door. Hesitation or indecision. Cameron was relieved when Sarah did knock and come in. She was sitting on her bed with a book and looked up as Sarah came into view.

"Hey." Sarah awkwardly and quietly greeted. Awkward because Sarah knew how she felt and was trying to not show it. Cameron closed her book and set it aside.

"Hello, Sarah." Was Cameron's typical response, she remained seated. Sarah took a step inside the room, not knowing what to say. She couldn't remember why she was in Cameron's room in the first place. Her eye's avoided the girl, the machine, sitting on the bed watching her every move. Sarah could pretty much feel the heat of Cameron's stare on her entire body.

"Did you need something?" Cameron asked with a surprising curious tone. After hearing her voice again, Sarah unintentionally let her eyes fall on Cameron again. A wave coursed through her body. She needed a distraction. Why was she in here? She searched through an empty house to find Cameron. Empty house, no John.

"Uh, I was wondering if you know where John is." Sarah finally managed. She was surprised to see Cameron look away from her. It was odd to _not_ be watched now.

"He went out with Riley. They have been gone for two hours and twelve minutes." Cameron's cyborg tone surfaced. Maybe it was the information that did that.

"Thanks." Sarah rapidly spoke and back out of the room, still thinking about the way Cameron averted her eyes. She closed Cameron's door and went downstairs. Sarah made herself a coffee and sat on the couch. It was the afternoon; she had thought it was late morning. It felt strange now that John and Cameron didn't go to school. They were either here or not here. And where the fuck was Derek all the time?

Sarah sighed and leaned back into couch, resting her mug on her leg. She heard loud footfalls come down the stairs and get closer. Cameron came through the doorway and Sarah felt the heat return. She didn't expect Cameron to sit next to her.

Neither said a word. Sarah drank her coffee. Cameron looked down at her hands. Sarah kept side glancing at Cameron, wanting to look at her for longer but catching herself.

Cameron's hair fell slightly, covering the side of her face. Sarah took a longer look at Cameron and her eyes lingered on her delicate looking hands. Of course they were far from that. Sarah found herself eyeing up Cameron's legs. Again.

Cameron realised Sarah thought she couldn't see her looking. Sarah had a look in her eyes she hadn't seen in six days. There was a want there. Cameron was starting to heat up as Sarah stared so dreamily at Cameron's thighs. What was this heat? Cameron was sure it wasn't normal. She couldn't tell Sarah or she'll think she's malfunctioning again. Cameron checked her systems but they were all fine. Cameron wanted to be closer to Sarah. She didn't know she could want until now.

Sarah wondered what Cameron would do if she moved closer to her. If she ran a hand through Cameron's hair and brought their faces closer. Would Cameron kiss her. Would Cameron _feel_ it. Would Cameron _like_ it.

Cameron slowly turned her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. Her eyes found Sarah's already staring at her so intensely she didn't know what to do or say. But her body certainly was going through something.

Sarah saw Cameron's confused expression, curiosity overtook her but made her realise what she had been thinking about so freely. Which then led her to realise that she was extremely turned on by the thoughts. She was turned on by Cameron.

Panic washed over her. She stood abruptly and nearly ran to the kitchen, put the mug in the sink, grabbed her keys and took off out the door. Only when she had made it outside did Sarah dare breathe.

Cameron nearly sighed at the antics of Sarah Connor.

* * *

Let me know your thoughts, I'm always interested. And I'm going to work on Cameron's character more in the next chapter just so you know, my few fans. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles

Pairing: Sarah/Cameron

Rating: M (Whole story rating)

Beta: My anonymous best friend

Disclaimer: Fox owns. I play.

Right Here - Chapter 3

Cameron was sitting at the dining room table when John got home with Riley. It was now dark out and Sarah still hadn't come back. She didn't know if she had done something bad, usually she has. Cameron replayed the events of the afternoon but couldn't find anything _wrong_. Sarah just got up and left. She ran from her.

Cameron needed to know where Sarah was, it'd been too long. Hours. She stood and strode purposefully up to John's room, without knocking, she walked in. John and Riley pulled out of their make out session on the bed. Different expressions displayed on their faces. John looked annoyed while Riley looked utterly shocked. Good, there was something odd about Riley's persistence with John that Cameron couldn't work out.

"What the hell, Cameron?" John asked loudly, his tone matched his expression. Cameron looked right at him blankly.

"I need you for a few minutes." She spoke, trying to sound human in front of Riley. John looked at her with an 'are you fucking serious' face before he got up and walked out of the room.

"Well?" John asked impatiently when Cameron had joined him in the hallway and closed Riley in his room.

"Where would your mother go if she was troubled, sad or really angry?" Cameron tried to make it simple for John. She knew he would ask questions but she didn't have time.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Why? What did you do?" He asked and folded his arms. He looked down slightly at Cameron.

"I don't know. I need to find her." Cameron looked away from John and stared at the wall.

"You could try the cell phone tracking thing. Did she take hers?" John was starting to get concerned and Cameron could tell. She didn't want him coming with her to get Sarah.

"Yes. She never leaves without it, even when she's angry." Cameron softly said and John sighed in agreement.

"I'll help you, okay?" John told Cameron. She looked back up to him.

"I will find her. Don't worry." Cameron needed John to stay here. She was going to try talk to Sarah about what was happening to her. That is, if Sarah talked to her at all.

"Okay fine but tell me when you come home." John retreated back into his bedroom, leaving Cameron in the dark hallway. She made her way downstairs and to the laptop, she looked up Sarah's cell phone and found where she was. Some bar not far from the house. She shut the laptop and went for the keys.

Derek came through the door just as Cameron stood from her seat. He gave her a death stare as she neared him. He was in the path to the front door.

"Where's Sarah?" He asked with a hint of authority. Cameron resisted the urge to not answer him at all.

"I'm going to get her." A simple answer yet it meant so much. Cameron realised she was smiling at the double meaning as she walked out the front door and to the car.

~*~*~

Cameron parked outside the bar. She swiftly exited the vehicle, locking it just as fast. She made her way inside, no-one stopped her. When she was greeted with the music and rowdy drunken voices she stopped walking. Cameron scanned the bar for Sarah. Scenarios of what may have happened to her started to calculate.

Her scans became faster as Cameron came up with very unpleasant explanations for who Sarah may have encountered here. Cameron walked further into the room for a better view. There were a lot of men looking at her. She had been in such a hurry to get to Sarah that she hadn't put on a jacket. Now everyone had more to look at.

Cameron spotted Sarah sitting at a table in a dark area towards the back and headed her way. The amount of relief she felt was unexpected. Sarah had a beer in front of her and her head was down. Cameron sat opposite her and waited, afraid to speak now that she was in Sarah's presence.

Sarah looked up with troubled eyes. She wasn't surprised to see Cameron sitting there until she saw her eyes. Cameron was looking at her with concern but also hesitation. Sarah sat up straighter and reserved herself. The object of her thoughts was in front of her. Neither had spoken.

Cameron was about to speak, to tell Sarah that there was something going on with her. That she needed her help. But Sarah spoke first and very suddenly.

"I knew you'd be the one to come find me." She said in a sad, defeated tone. Sarah's features changed to confusion as she watched Cameron look down in an ashamed way. Always doing the wrong things. Cameron concluded that she wasn't what Sarah wanted.

Sarah looked at Cameron with such confusion. The girl looked sad, that much was clear. It hurt Sarah to see Cameron look this way. She realised Cameron hadn't even answered her verbally. She was about to question her but her attention was brought to a man stumbling over to their table.

"Hey pretty lady, you look at bit down. I reckon I can make you happy." He claimed to Cameron with a stupid grin that made Sarah want to punch him square in the nose. Cameron ignored the man and slowly looked up at Sarah with such intensity it made Sarah draw in a sharp breath. Her heart started pounding as she stared into those eyes that held so much..._emotion._

"C'mon girl, I'll show you a good time. You'll be smiling for weeks." He was starting to get pushy and Sarah didn't like where it was headed. She looked up at him though he was staring at Cameron, who was still looking at Sarah.

"Sorry, we just came in for a quick drink." Sarah tried to nicely reject the drunken man. Sarah's gaze stayed on him but longed to look at the girl sitting opposite her.

"The hell you did. You came here to have some fun!" He spoke loudly now at Sarah, turning his body to face her.

"Uh, no were good thanks." Sarah averted her gaze to the table where her drink sat. There was movement and mumbled words. Sarah saw the man lift his arm and grab hers before she could move. Sarah had little time to react before Cameron had risen and pulled him from her.

Cameron leaned in close to him and said something Sarah couldn't quite hear. He smirked and walked off leaving the seated Sarah utterly lost on what just happened. Cameron turned and sat beside Sarah this time, not opposite. Her head was facing the rest of the bar; she looked at everyone but Sarah. She was getting frustrated with no eye contact from the girl.

"Cameron?" She lifted her hand and touched Cameron's arm, not succeeding in ignoring how good it felt to touch her bare skin.

"Yes?" A typical monotone response. Sarah sighed at Cameron's avoidance and dropped her hand.

"Look at me..." At Sarah's soft request, Cameron's eyes slowly and hesitantly reach Sarah's. When they made eye contact there was no denying that something surged through Sarah.

"What did you say to him?" Sarah asked Cameron and searching the girl's eyes for answers. Cameron looked at Sarah, trying to hide the way she was feeling. What she was feeling and why.

"I told him I will meet him out back in twenty minutes." Cameron stated simply and watched for Sarah's reaction. Her face briefly flickered something but went blank apart from her usual frown and she just stared at Cameron.

"So he's gone out there and waited? For you?" Sarah clarified out loud, feeling anger and repulsion towards the sleaze. Cameron saw Sarah's expression of disgust.

"Yes, although I will not be joining him." Cameron felt she needed to make that clear to Sarah from the look on her face. She wasn't sure who Sarah was disgusted with.

"Oh, don't let me keep you." Sarah joked with half a smile, feeling her angry emotions fade. Cameron's lips curved into a slight smile.

"I am not interested in him." Cameron stated but broke eye contact and looked down again when she saw Sarah's face go serious so suddenly at her words.

"We better go," Sarah declared just as suddenly. "He might get impatient and come looking for you again." She added to change her train of thoughts about Cameron's last statement.

"Yes." Her simple response as she stood. Cameron waited for Sarah to stand before she started walking towards the exit. Sarah followed Cameron out of the bar, trying her best but finding it very hard not to look at the way Cameron's body moved when she walked. Sarah knew the alcohol had let her become a little more relaxed about how she was feeling for the terminator but right now she couldn't think of it as a bad thing.

When they had reached the car and gotten in, Cameron turned to Sarah before starting the engine. "Sarah...I need to discus something with you." She hoped Sarah wouldn't find her statement suspicious.

"Uh, okay. Now?" Sarah asked slowly, eyeing the terminator warily. She saw Cameron look down and her own hands and hesitate but she looked back up after a moment.

"When we get back would be better." Cameron spoke softly, the tone made Sarah's heart jump. She nodded, took a breath and sat up straighter trying to shake that intoxicated feeling as Cameron started the car and headed home. Sarah spent the entire time wondering what on earth Cameron would want to 'discus' with her.

The house was quiet when they entered through the front door. Cameron walked into the kitchen and put the keys on the table. She was unsure how to start the conversation with Sarah. How was she even going to begin telling Sarah about her growing emotions?

Sarah came into the dark kitchen and looked at her. Cameron had noticed a change in Sarah over the past weeks but she wasn't quite sure what it was. There was definitely less anger directed at Cameron and she was extremely aware of that fact.

"I'm uh, going to shower before we...discus whatever you had in mind." Sarah told Cameron before she turned and left the room. Cameron heard Sarah go up the stairs and into her bathroom.

Sarah turned the water on and waited for it to heat. She knew she was stalling talking with Cameron because she was afraid of what it was about. It occurred to her that Cameron may have noticed her change of behaviour recently and was about to confront her. She was trying to figure out what to say if that was the case.

The water felt just right so Sarah stepped into the shower and tried to relax a little under the heat. The more she thought about Cameron, the more nervous she was getting about talking to her. How could she feel this way for a terminator? A machine?

It was so wrong but she couldn't lie to herself now. She'd already thought about it too much to deny it. Besides, it's not like Cameron could feel anything back. Sarah couldn't ignore how that thought hurt her. She let out a shaking breath and washed the day off her body.

Sarah had just put on her underwear and a tank top when Cameron knocked on her door. It was a very quiet knock. She went over to the door and opened it, immediately wishing something was covering her bare legs as Cameron's eyes gazed down. She could barely feel her cheeks burning compared to the fire that ignited within her as Cameron's stare travelled up her body.

"Cameron," Sarah managed to keep a quiet, steady voice. Cameron's eyes met hers. "You can come in now." Sarah added with a small smile then walked over to her bed. She pulled the covers open and seated herself under the sheet to cover her folded legs. Cameron closed the door and approached the bed slowly, still trying to find the words to aid her explanation.

"May I?" Cameron requested nervously, indicating to the edge of the bed. Sarah nodded and Cameron positioned herself quite a way away from her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sarah couldn't handle not knowing anymore so she started the conversation. Cameron waited a few moments before looking at Sarah and speaking.

"There is...something happening with me." Cameron saw the frown appear on Sarah's face. "It's not...bad. I don't think it could harm anyone. I've started to...feel things." Cameron said the last part slowly as if unsure she should say it but needing to tell Sarah.

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. A machine starting to feel things. A machine that's already had problems with programming and harming people. "How do you know if you're feeling things? How do you know they're emotions?"

"I know it would be different to how you feel emotions. But I know that's what's happening. I don't know why or how though. Or if it's meant to happen." Cameron sounded as though she was thinking out loud. Thinking, not processing.

"Well, what is it you think you're feeling? What emotion?" Sarah thought after she'd asked that maybe she'd rather not know. What if it was anger? That could certainly mean harm for someone.

"I have felt concern, sadness, shame, jealousy..." Cameron stopped listing as she thought of all the different emotions she'd felt. Most were connected with Sarah. Some were associated with John like concern or worry. She'd decided against telling Sarah about affection and lust for the time being.

Sarah had started to accept the news but when she heard Cameron say she'd been jealous, her world stopped for a few seconds. She wondered who it was that made her feel these things. Cameron had felt sadness? Her thoughts drifted back to the bar earlier, Cameron had looked sad then.

"Who's making you feel?" Sarah asked quietly, knowing Cameron would hear her. Their eyes met and Sarah knew before Cameron had said a thing.

"You." Her tone soft and careful. When Sarah broke their eye contact and looked down, Cameron moved closer on the bed and continued, "I change inside when you're near me or when I think about you. I don't know what it is; I don't know where it begins. But it's there and it's everywhere all at once." Sarah couldn't help but look back up at Cameron, her expression confused but honest. When did she start doing that?

"How long have you been like this?" Sarah tried to distance herself, as if she didn't feel the same way.

"Five weeks and three days." Cameron stated almost instantly. Sarah exhaled in a sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

"I didn't notice such a big change." Sarah admitted quietly.

"I tried to be more...robotic around you but I started to feel more and it became harder to hide. But I noticed the change in _you,_ Sarah." Cameron was looking at Sarah so intensely, as if willing certain words to come out of her mouth. Sarah's world once again halted at Cameron's words. She knew. She'd noticed.

"I...No, we...can't talk about this." Sarah stuttered in a hurried voice. Cameron moved even closer to her on the bed. They were in arms reach of each other. This conversation had really worn Sarah out but not so much that she didn't notice something about Cameron right now. There was longing in those eyes.

"We don't have to." Cameron reassured Sarah while she rested one hand on the other side of her and leaned closer. Sarah knew what was coming yet did nothing to stop it. She wanted it but didn't realise how much until this moment. Maybe the left over alcohol in her system let her give in. Maybe it was how exhausted she was. Maybe she was ready.

Cameron's lips softly pressed against Sarah's. Cameron had no idea that such a simple kiss would make her feel so much. Like she had endless amounts of energy. When she pulled away out of amazement, the sensation somewhat dulled. Sarah opened her eyes she didn't know she had shut and looked at Cameron, wondering why she had stopped so suddenly.

Sarah saw Cameron lick her lips and couldn't help kissing her again. It was longer this time and they were moving closer to each other. Sarah wondered where Cameron learned how to kiss like this. Her curiosity got the better of her and she licked Cameron's lower lip, sure enough Cameron went with it and their kiss deepened. Sarah found herself holding Cameron's hips tightly and Cameron had her free hand on the back of Sarah's neck.

Sarah dropped a hand to rest on Cameron's thigh and heard her moan softly. The sound sent an unimaginable amount of excitement through her body but also made her realise how far this could go. Sarah pulled out of their extreme kiss.

"Cameron...Fuck..." She whispered through her heavy breathing as the girl looked at her in confusion. "We need to stop. We can't do this." Cameron slowly took her hand away and sat back. Sarah dropped her hand from Cameron's hip but let her other stay on her leg.

"It's too fast. That's all. I just need some time to think about the talk we had." Sarah explained, smiling a little in the hopes of cheering the sullen terminator up.

"I'm sorry, Sarah." Cameron looked away and went to stand. Sarah grabbed her hand before she could go.

"Don't be sorry. I'm happy you trust me." Sarah honestly told Cameron.

"Do you trust me also?" She asked softly, afraid of the answer. Sarah took a moment to think about the question before answering.

"Yeah, I do." It was the truth and she'd only just realised it. Cameron smiled and went to stand, this time Sarah let her go.

"Goodnight, Sarah."

"'Night, Cam."

The door was closed quietly. As Cameron walked back downstairs she started to fear that when Sarah learned of her real mission, the trust they had just developed would be destroyed. Sarah only got a few hours sleep but that was nothing new.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Beta: My anonymous best friend

Disclaimer: Fox owns. I play.

**Right Here: Chapter Four**

The household's atmosphere had been relatively calm apart from Derek's occasional appearances that disrupted any sort of peace. His natural hatred for Cameron voiced with no regrets caused anger in both Sarah and John. Sarah found herself wondering after every outburst of his if Cameron was bothered by Derek's harsh attitude towards her.

The front door opened and pulled Sarah from her thoughts. Her hand inched towards her gun on the kitchen bench but stopped when she saw John enter the room, quietly followed by Cameron. Sarah focused her gaze on John, feeling her body panic in the presence of the terminator. It still surprised her that the panic had nothing to do with fear and more to do with her feelings for Cameron.

"How was school?" Sarah casually asked John and he gave her an unimpressed look. The metal girl stood motionless, watching the two humans she lived with.

"It was great. I'm still not quite failing. But you might want to tell Cameron not to answer everything right or the geek squad will be demanding for her recruitment." He sarcastically spoke to his mother as he walked over to the fridge, pulling it open easily and inspecting the contents.

"I like math, I understand it." Cameron defensively countered although she did conclude it may be better for her not to be a part of the 'geek squad' as John called it.

"Cameron, you know we can't draw any unnecessary attention to our...family." Sarah noticeably struggled with the notion of the terminator being her daughter and it wasn't because of the part where she was a killing machine. Her tone lacked anger these days. As she averted her eyes to the floor, John gave a Cameron a curious glance before grabbing something to eat and closing the fridge. He shrugged his mother's behaviour off as being uncomfortable about pretending to have a terminator related to her.

"Did Derek tell you when he would stop by again? I don't like how he just turns up all the time. It upsets the routine." Sarah asked John as Cameron once again continued to silently watch them.

"No, he didn't say when. But he said he'll visit more often. Oh, and that he's sorry he's been busy. Wouldn't tell me what with." John told his mother before he left the room and headed towards the stairs to his room.

"I don't like the feel of that man's secrets." Sarah muttered to herself though she knew Cameron would hear her.

"You don't need to worry about Derek's secrets. They will not be secrets for much longer." The terminator spoke cryptically and Sarah gave her a curious look, wanting her to continue. Cameron stayed quiet and came closer to the woman, standing just in front of her.

"You're not gonna do anything crazy, right?" Sarah asked carefully. Cameron tilted her head in question and Sarah had to try extremely hard not to smile.

"No pointing guns at Derek," Realising Cameron didn't need guns to hurt anyone she added, "Just no hurting or threatening. Okay?"

In response, Cameron merely nodded. Sarah gave her a small smile and leaned back against the kitchen bench. Cameron looked as though she were about to say something but stopped. Her lips were parted slightly and Sarah was staring without intending to. She felt warm hands on her hips and Cameron was coming closer.

The movement was slow; Sarah could see Cameron's fear of being pushed away all over her face. Her eyes couldn't focus on one place. If anything Sarah would think Cameron was nervous. A nervous terminator. Sarah assumed Cameron was trying to see if she would let the girl hug her.

To put Cameron's nerves at ease, Sarah snaked her arms around the girl's shoulders and slowly pulled Cameron into her body. Sarah felt the terminators arms reached further around to hold her closer. It felt good to be held in strong arms. Sarah inhaled deeply and felt some amount of stress leave her.

The feeling of Cameron's chest rising and falling with each breath brought comfort to Sarah. It didn't make her forget what Cameron was, it just made her remember that she wasn't like other terminators. The warmth of the girl's body reminded her that Cameron wasn't cold and soulless.

Cameron eased back enough to look at Sarah. Her eyes showing so much emotion, something she never allowed to happen in front of anyone else.

"Cam, are you okay? You seem kinda...troubled." Sarah softly asked her. Cameron looked down briefly before return her gaze to green eyes.

"I missed you...and I was afraid that you didn't want to be close to me anymore. It has been over two day since we talked. I was not sure when to talk to you about it again." Again she looked down but this time her eyes didn't find their way back. It wasn't the whole truth. Cameron was also apprehensive about the day Sarah would find out about her mission. John would be the first to know but Cameron knew he would take it better than Sarah. The day was coming closer.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you. I've just been a little off since there have been no leads for a couple of months now," Sarah touched Cameron's face lightly with her hand and moved the hair that had fallen forward. Cameron looked back up at Sarah from the intimate contact. "I've missed you too." Sarah saw Cameron's visible reaction to her rare act of spoken feelings. The girl swallowed hard and took a deep breath, such a human thing to do. Sarah smiled before she leaned in closer, her lips lightly touching on Cameron's.

Sarah's eyes closed when Cameron responded by kissing back shyly. She felt Cameron's hand inch up her back and their bodies were pressed even closer together. Before they could think otherwise, the kiss had deepened and Sarah had her hands woven through Cameron's brown hair.

Before their passion could grow any more evident, Cameron pulled away from Sarah and stepped back. Sarah saw Cameron revert back to her mechanical posture and her eyes were once again blank. Sarah gave her a confused look but her question was answered when someone opened the door loudly in a rushed way. She was already holding her gun and pointing it at the entrance of the room when Derek walked in. He stopped when he saw Sarah holding her gun.

Sarah let out a sigh of relief and lowered her weapon, hoping it wasn't noticeable that her heart rate felt out of control and was more than a little out of breath. Derek moved further into the kitchen while glancing at Cameron disapprovingly, that reminded Sarah about asking if it bothered the terminator. She'd have to later on.

"I need you to come with me on some surveillance work." Derek spoke directly to Sarah and had an expectant look going on.

"Surveillance on what?" Cameron entered the conversation. Both Sarah and Derek turned and looked at her.

"Uh, small business about an hour's drive away has been getting suspicious funding over the past two months," He explained but turned back to Sarah when he spoke. Sarah just nodded. "Half hour?" Derek requested with his eye brows raised in question.

"Yeah, sure." Sarah simply replied before glancing at Cameron briefly before walking out of the room to get ready. Cameron's eyes followed Sarah until she was out of sight. Her attention then rested on Derek. She stared as blankly as she could just to make him uncomfortable. Cameron was not at all pleased with his timing. She slowly turned away from him and walked towards the staircase. She heard him walk back outside.

Sarah was packing multiple guns into a bag in her room when there was a soft knock on her open door. Sarah curiously looked up to see who would even bother but wasn't surprised to see Cameron in the doorway. She somehow had a lonely look about her.

"You can come in, Cameron." Sarah told her in a slightly tired voice. The girl slowly walked into the room.

"What are you so down about?" Sarah couldn't take the sullen Cameron much longer.

"Be careful." Cameron spoke so quietly Sarah almost didn't hear her. She was touched by Cameron's concern and found herself wearing a small smile as she walked over to the terminator.

They were inches apart and Sarah leaned close with her hands on Cameron's hips. "I'm always careful." She told her with a smirk. Cameron was visibly confused.

"I disagree. Sometimes," The girl stopped when Sarah let out a quiet and short laugh. "You were joking." Cameron realised out loud and a smile grew. Sarah was still smiling and simply nodded before leaning closer and kissing Cameron softly. She pulled away but strong arms pulled her back and Cameron initiated a rather passionate kiss.

Sarah could see herself getting addicted to the feel of Cameron's soft lips and the lightening her kisses created in her. She eventually had to pull away to breathe and rested her forehead on Cameron's.

"I want you to stay. But you must go." Cameron's defeated tone brought Sarah some awareness.

"Yeah." She sighed breathlessly and backed up slightly.

"Did you tell John?" Cameron inquired, masking some of the surfaced emotions from a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, I told him before I started getting ready. I should probably go down now." Sarah spoke in a way that let Cameron know she'd rather stay with her. Hopefully the terminator got that.

"Yes." Cameron said in her old monotone. Sarah felt herself speechless at the change in Cameron. It'd happen in mere seconds. She turned away and grabbed the bag full of guns and ammo, unsure of what to make of Cameron right now. This never happened when no-one else was around. It was just the two of them; there was no need for Cameron to hide her emotions.

Sarah avoided Cameron's eyes and walked passed her out of the room. She was confused as hell and didn't have time to figure it out or ask questions.

--

Sarah and Derek had been gone an hour before Cameron stepped out the front door, gun in hand and set her gaze across the stress into the yard of the opposite house. Someone was watching. She put the gun in the waistband of her jeans and waited for them to make the next move.

--

John had just finished his homework when he heard his door open. He turned and faced the only person it could be. Cameron.

"I've locked up the house. I need you to come with me and we need to go now." She stated and left the room. John stared at the space where Cameron had been, wondering what on earth was about to happen.

Ten minutes later he found himself in the car with Cameron driving. Sarah had called and said that she and Derek had to stay out over night. The silence in the car was killing him, mainly because he had no idea where they were going or why.

"Can you just tell me where we're going?" John tried to reason with the terminator. She continued to stare ahead.

"You will see," Cameron's simple answer. John rolled his eyes and turned his sights to what was outside of the car, "You need to know some things." She added. John slowly turned his head so he could see her; she was looking at him now. Something was different about her. He could _see_ something in Cameron's eyes.

"What kinda things?" John carefully asked, Cameron returned her gaze to the road ahead.

"Things about my mission. Things that change your future and things that change your mother's future." Cameron explained to John. He took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare himself for an onslaught of information.

--

Cameron and John stood together in an empty grey room. Dust covered every surface but the floor. More than one thing had been dragged across the ground recently. There were two doors. One was as thick as the walls and one lead to another room connected to the one they were in.

"This is the place John. You will come here a week before Judgement Day, Derek comes with you. And you must protect this place or your mother won't make it." Cameron had an insistent tone to her voice. John faced her, his eyes holding unshed tears as he accepted all that was to come.

"I will." John's determined but shaken voice ends the conversation as the sun set for the day.

_Tbc..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yaay I got another chapter done. Sorry it took a while :( I hoped it would be longer but oh well. So tell me how your liking the story so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Right Here: Chapter Five**

John was quiet on the ride home. His silence continued when they arrived at the house. It was almost as if he was speechless. Cameron didn't try to make conversation with him, fearing he would get angry at her attempts. It was obvious that John was trying to distract himself until he could see his mother again but was failing.

John had no idea how he was going to act around his mom when she got back. She'd definitely notice something had happened. Cameron had told him not to say anything about the mission.

He understood why it needed to happen. She understood that John had the hardest part of the entire operation.

Finally the events of the day took their toll on the young man; it was well into the night. He rose from the couch but left the TV on, Cameron was sitting on the other couch watching also. Or he thought she was.

"Uh, I'm gonna head to bed now. Mom said she'd probably be back in the morning but if I'm still asleep can you wake me up?" John was hoping Cameron wouldn't ask why. Surely she understood his reason.

"Yes. Goodnight, John." Cameron looked up at him from her seated position. He gave her a tired and small but thankful smile.

"Night." John spoke but his mind was coming up with many questions. He decided that tonight wasn't the night to ask.

--

Cameron had retreated to her room in the early hours of the morning but could easily hear Derek's car coming up the drive way. She made her way to John's room and knocked on the door before opening it. John was sleeping deeply and Cameron thought about letting him continue but he would most likely be mad at her for doing that. She walked further into the room and stopped at his bed.

"John? Your mother is home." Cameron placed her hand on John's shoulder and nudged him slightly. His eyes opened a little and squinted from the morning's fresh light. Cameron stood up straight again and stepped back slightly.

"They're back?" John sleepily inquired. At Cameron's nod he sat up, "All right. Go downstairs and see how it went, I gotta get changed."

Cameron exited his room and closed the door quietly behind her. Sarah was just coming up the stairs but hadn't seen her yet. Cameron felt a force flow through her at the mere sight of Sarah but she looked exhausted and was pretty much dragging the bag filled with weaponry. Sarah looked up and they made eye contact. Cameron took the small steps over to the older woman and gently took the heavy luggage from her hands.

"Thanks." Sarah softly spoke. Cameron didn't need to hear it; she could see the appreciation in Sarah's eyes but she decided she would respond. There wasn't much space between them.

"Anytime." Cameron smiled warmly at Sarah causing her to do the same. John opened his door in a hurry, not expecting the person he was seeking to be right in front of him.

"Mom, hi. How'd it go? Anything weird happen?" He was acting strange already. Cameron felt like stress had literally just smacked her in the face. She hadn't anticipated Sarah noticing anything odd for at least a few days.

Sarah raised her eyebrows at her son's strange interest. Usually he would wait until lunch time or ask Derek if he was still around. "Uh, no nothing weird. Nothing at all really." All three of them had been so distracted by their own thoughts that no-one had observed the fact that Sarah and Cameron were standing extremely close.

John looked at Cameron briefly before returning his gaze back to his mother. Sarah realised the distance between her and Cameron was small and mistook John's glance for him noticing. Cameron seemed to think so too because she abruptly turned and walked away towards Sarah's room to return the various guns to their original home. Sarah tried her best to keep looking at John and not watch the terminator's retreating form, no matter how tempting that may have been.

"We'll just have to snoop into their business a different way then, I suppose." John tried to act like he usually did after his mom did these surveillance missions with Derek or Cameron.

"What? Uh, yeah. I wanna know where on earth Derek got that information on them from in the first place." Sarah told her son. "Hey, I got about five minutes sleep on the drive back, mind if I don't make breakfast this morning? I'm thinking of sleeping all day." She tried a joke out. John grinned back at her before starting his way downstairs.

"Sure, mom. Just make sure there's dinner." He quipped back and then he was gone.

Sarah slowly made her way into her room, her whole body felt drained of any energy. Cameron was still in her room when Sarah shut the door behind her. The girl looked up from where she was, putting Sarah's glock back under her pillow. Sarah smiled at Cameron's perfectionist nature.

"You wish to sleep?" Cameron inquired curiously.

"Yeah, in a sec. I was just wondering about something." Sarah had her turn at being cryptic.

"Yes?"

"I know you don't sleep and all but...you've usually changed into different clothes by now..." Cameron looked down at her clothes and back up to Sarah. The woman's confused expression let Cameron know she wasn't thinking there was some evil behind this mistake she'd made.

"I forgot. I was focused on other things." Cameron said distantly. Sarah was thrown by the fact that Cameron had actually _forgotten_ something.

"What other things?" Sarah curiously asked her. Cameron stepped closer but seemed hesitant.

"Mostly...you." Cameron left out the part where she was calculating the right way to tell Sarah everything.

"Oh. I see." Sarah replied as she looked away, feeling Derek's words of the terminator from last night ring in her mind. His hatred and intolerance made very clear over the hours they sat in the stuffy car. She didn't know why it was bothering her so much. Maybe it was the fact that she still wished she didn't feel this way about Cameron, a terminator.

But Sarah had to admit it; she'd missed Cameron last night. Being stuck in a car with only Derek for company was really not something she'd volunteer for anytime soon.

"Is something wrong?" Cameron's voice interrupted her thoughts. Sarah wore a bitter smile and looked down briefly before returning her gaze to the girl standing so very close.

"Derek kept telling me that the best thing to do is...destroy you." Sarah told Cameron and the terminator averted her eyes downward. She looked hopeless, like she wouldn't even try to persuade Sarah otherwise. What Sarah didn't know was that Cameron couldn't look at Sarah when she was keeping such an enormous secret from her. There were too many emotions that were so new flowing through her fiercely.

Cameron decided then and there, she would tell Sarah on this night. She would tell her everything about why she was sent back through time. At her new resolution, Cameron lifted her eyes back to Sarah. Her gaze was strong and held all the emotion she felt.

Sarah had been waiting for Cameron to respond and was about to speak again when the girl looked at her once more. The intensity throwing her off and causing her heart to beat faster. She felt she needed to reassure Cameron that she didn't mean for her to think she agreed with Derek.

"Cameron...I could never do that. Not anymore. It's not the best thing. Not for John and not...for me." Sarah had stepped closer to the terminator. Their eyes never strayed. Sarah slowly snaked her arms around Cameron's waist. The girl responded by leaning even closer into Sarah's body and bringing her own arms up and around the woman. Cameron wished Sarah knew about her mission as she felt her hands absently caressing her back.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Was Cameron's only way to answer. She had a hand threaded through the back of Sarah's hair. This moment was too good to end but Cameron heard John's slightly muffled conversation downstairs. He was asking Derek if she had come downstairs yet.

"I'll let you rest now, Sarah." Cameron spoke softly as she pulled away from Sarah. Their contact was broken but they still stood close. Sarah lifted her hand and lightly traced Cameron's jaw line.

"See you later on." Sarah smiled warmly at the girl before leaning in closer and kissing her lips softly. She pulled away before it got too hard. Cameron had a small and bittersweet smile as she retreated from Sarah's room.

--

When Cameron had come downstairs, Derek had made some sort of disgusted noise and stalked out of the room, leaving Cameron and John in the lounge. John had told Cameron that he wasn't going to school today but was going out with Riley. He wouldn't say where. Cameron suspected he thought she would follow them. She might have if she wasn't waiting for Sarah to wake up to talk to her. Cameron then realised she also didn't want Sarah to wake up and have no one here.

Since John left, Cameron had been trying to fill in her time. She was restless knowing what she had to do when the time came. Sarah had been sleeping longer than she usually does, the night out had really taken it's toll on the woman. It had been so long that John had come home and gone out again but with Derek this time.

How would she start the conversation that would eventually lead to lost trust? Cameron was sitting at the dining room table with a stack of papers absently sifting through them. To anyone else who knew her, this would look like she was finding leads on Skynet. Sure, that's why those documents are in the house. But that's not why she'd started going through them.

Cameron's ponderings were cut short by the sound of Sarah's door opening. She stood up swiftly and put away the files. As Sarah came down the stairs, Cameron was putting the chair back in it's place. She knew she would have a suspicious look about her but it didn't matter anymore. It was going to happen. Sarah would ask.

"Where's John?" Sarah asked wearily after eyeing Cameron and the chair. Cameron stepped away from the table and faced Sarah.

"Out with Derek." Cameron's old monotone creeping back into play as her stress level rose. Sarah's expression changed briefly but rested on confusion. It seemed to be her default around the terminator recently.

"Did he say when he'd be home?" She inquired further, feeling something inevitable was about to happen as she made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"No." Cameron dropped her gaze to the floor and slowly followed the woman. Sarah briefly wondered where the two had gone as she lifted the glass and drank the liquid before focusing her attention on Cameron's odd behaviour.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked the question Cameron had been dreading but needing in order to continue. She put the glass in the sink and faced the terminator.

"No, I need to talk to you about something." She answered quietly; Sarah almost didn't hear her speak.

"Okay, sure." Sarah responded and tried to give an encouraging smile even though she was getting anxious from Cameron's behaviour. She leaned back against the bench as she waited for the girl to continue.

"Do you trust me?" Cameron inquired carefully. She tried not to revert to a blank face and monotone. It was hard not to when she was so afraid.

"I...Yes. I thought you wanted to talk? Not ask me questions?" Sarah's eyebrows raised in question. Cameron wanted to look away but refused to let the emotion control her this time.

"It's about...I need to tell you...the reason I was sent back." It was even harder than she had predicted.

"You have? Protect John, right?" Sarah was really starting to stress now.

"Yes. Protecting John overrides all other missions. But there is one mission that future John sent me back for." Cameron knew she was stalling.

"And that is...?" Sarah let her lack of patience leak into her words and tone.

"There were others sent back to assist me and there are a series of steps I need to take. Some, I have done already. It was important that neither John nor you found out about this mission until everything was in place. When Derek became a part of things, it was even harder to maintain the secrecy."

"Cameron, you're speaking in riddles." The woman sighed with her growing impatience and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm to bring you back with me, Sarah." Cameron spoke out in her monotone. Just to get it out.

"What?" Sarah hastily questioned though she'd heard perfectly well what Cameron had just said.

"My mission is to take you to the future. 2028." The terminator clarified, the mechanical demeanour slipping away slightly.

Sarah stared at Cameron in complete shock as her world spun and she stood still.

* * *

A/N: Was that extreme or did you see it coming!? :D


End file.
